


29. Bandaging Wounds

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [29]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Major Character death?, TW Knife, Violence, tw scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: The gang are injured by a group of anti-android protestors. It’s a mess of red blood, blue blood and bandages, but will they all survive?





	29. Bandaging Wounds

What had happened that morning was a disaster; no-one was prepared for it.

* * *

Connor, Hank and Matthew had met up with Gavin and Richard for breakfast. Connor had insisted they all do something together as a family, and if anyone tells anyone that Gavin almost cried at being called family, well… You don’t want to know what Gavin’ll do.  


Don’t worry. He won’t do anything, he just wants to look tough.

Connor’s LED was green as he strolled through Capitol Park with his father figure by his side and his boyfriend’s hand in his.

“Ten fucking years!” Gavin cried excitedly. “That asshole’s going away for 10 fucking years! Fuck you, Dad! Who's the fucking disappointment now!”

“I heard Connor put up quite a fight.” Hank chuckled.

“I know!” Gavin laughed. “He had so much evidence, I can’t even… How did you get hold of so much shit against him?”

“I did my research.” Connor smiled.

“Ten fucking years!” Gavin cried again, unable to wipe the smirk off his face. Hank laughed, grabbing Gavin by surprise and ruffling his hair. Gavin didn’t fight him off this time.

“He is lucky that the state got to him before I did.” Richard growled. “I would have disposed of him permanently.”

“Thanks, Dick, but he doesn’t deserve the luxury.”

“Connor, why do humans crave death?” Matthew asked.

“Not all humans wish to die, just those who realise how shit the world is.” Hank spoke up. Connor nodded.

“Like me and Hank.” Gavin beamed. Richard whacked him. “Ow!”

“Being suicidal is not something to be proud of.”

“Jesus, Dick! I’m not suicidal!” Gavin cried. “I just don’t care if I get killed or whatever. I’ll welcome death with open arms.”

He failed to notice Richard’s LED flickering red.

“You gotta find something that makes you happy, Gavin.” Hank beamed, wrapping his arms around Connor and Matthew’s shoulders. “Something to live for.”

“Who needs that?” Gavin snorted. “Hey, what the fuck…?” 

“What?” Hank followed Gavin’s gaze to where a very large group of people stood in the middle of the park, all yelling over each other.. 

_ “Androids are not alive!” _

_ “My laptop doesn’t have free will, why should they?” _

_ “Deactivate all androids!” _

_ “Rights are for the living!” _

“Fuck, come on, let’s go around them…” Hank whispered, guiding Connor and Matthew away. Gavin and Richard followed.

“Humans are never going to accept us, are they…?” Matthew whispered, refusing to look at anyone. Hank’s heart sank.

“Oh, kid…” Hank whispered, pressing a fatherly kiss just above his red LED. “You don’t need to be accepted by assholes like that. As long as the ones that matter accept you, that’s all you need.”

“Thank you, Mr Hank.”

“Hey!” One of the protestors yelled. “Where the fuck are you going?!”

“We’re just getting some breakfast, lady, so back off!” Hank yelled. 

“You’re taking those things with you?” The woman approached, followed by her large crowd. 

“What, my kids? Yeah, all four of the bastards! Well, three bastards, one angel.” Hank stepped forward, pushing Connor, Matthew, Richard and Gavin behind him. “Now fuck off before things get fucking ugly.”

“Those are not children, those are androids.”

“You clearly have never raised an android, they’re worse than an actual kid.” Hank laughed. The woman scowled.

“They’re plotting against humans.”

“Fuck off!” Hank snorted. “Connor would never hurt a fly, and Matthew’s never done a damn thing wrong in his life, and Richard… Well, Richard’s probably plotting world domination, but we weren’t in your way, and we want breakfast, so excuse us.” 

“Androids are not living beings!” The woman cried as the group circled around them. One man tore Gavin from Richard, while another grabbed Matthew from behind.

“Let go of him!” Connor cried, trying to pull Matthew free, only to be grabbed from behind by another protestor. “Let me go! Matthew!”

“Hey, hey!” Hank cried as he made a grab for Matthew, only for one of the protestors to punch him in the face. Hank scowled and punched back. 

“Gavin!”

“Richard!” Gavin kicked at the man who’d grabbed him, trying to break free and get back to his android. Richard moved to help him, only to be tackled to the ground by a protestor. Gavin was thrown against a wall, hitting his head before dropping to the ground with a groan.

“Get the fuck off them!” Hank spat to the woman, who was shoving him out of the circle.

“You can’t fine us for damage anymore. They don’t belong to you, so we can do whatever we want.”

“Yeah, it ain’t a fine anymore, bitch, it’s a fucking prison sentence for assault!” Hank pulled out his badge. “Two of the androids you attacked are police officers. You know what happens when you attack police officers, right?”

“Fuck…” The woman whispered, glancing at the androids before turning and running.

“Hey!” Hank called after her, but soon gave up and dived back into the circle to rescue his androids.

“I’ve seen hundreds of you in the streets, what makes you so special?” One of the men had pinned Matthew to a wall, holding a pocket knife to his temple just above his LED, drawing thirium and watching as it dripped down the android’s face. Matthew gasped.

“N-no, please…!” 

The man ignored him, slashing the knife across the android’s face, ripping a scream from the android’s vocal processor.

“MATTHEW!” Connor screamed as he continued to fight off the protestors, desperately trying to reach the android. 

Gavin tried to reach Matthew, only to be grabbed by the man who had tackled Richard. Several protestors punched and kicked at the RK900 android, who did nothing to protect himself, though he tried to push them off to get to Gavin.

“Get the fuck off him!” Hank spat, shoving the man off Matthew and pulling the trembling android close. “You’re okay, kid, I got you.” Hank whispered, pulling his police badge out his pocket. “Get the fuck outta here! Now, before I arrest the lot of you!”

He’d had never seen a crowd disperse so quickly in his life.

Connor and Gavin fell to the ground as Hank held Matthew tighter, trying to calm his trembling as he reached down to help Connor up. Richard stood and helped Gavin to stand, Gavin swearing as he put his weight on his foot.

“Is everyone alright?” Hank asked. “Connor? You okay?” Connor nodded, watching nervously as Matthew buried his face in Hank’s shirt. “You got images of ‘em, right?” 

“Y-yeah…” Connor whispered.

“I have already taken care of that.” Richard announced. “Police were called when the attack started, and I have been sending images of the violent protestors to the DPD.”

“Richard, why the fuck didn’t you fight back?” Gavin growled.

“Because I was taking pictures, Gavin. And I, too, can be charged with assault. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, twisted my fucking ankle. You’re fucking bleeding everywhere.”

“As are you.” Richard reached up to Gavin’s head, pulling back when Gavin hissed.

“Hank, are you alright?” Connor asked. Hank nodded, looking down at the trembling android in his arms. “Matthew?” Connor whispered, placing a hand on Matthew’s back. Matthew flinched.

“Give him a minute, Connor.” Hank rubbed Matthew’s back.

“I d-do not want Connor to s-see me…” Matthew whimpered. Connor took a step back, watching in concern as Hank turned around with Matthew, guiding him to the wall and keeping the android out of sight.

“Lemme see.” Hank encouraged. Matthew sniffed as he pulled away from Hank. Hank hissed. 

The wound on Matthew’s face went from just above his LED, over his eye, down his cheek, over his mouth and down to the right of his chin. Thirium dribbled from deeper parts of the cut.

“Jesus, kid!” Hank inspected the wound.

“Fuck…” Gavin whispered. “You okay?”

“I-I do not-”

“Matthew, your stress levels are at 99%.” Richard interrupted him.

“C-con…”

“Kid, Connor ain’t gonna love you any less, you hear me?” Hank told him.

“I-I want t-to c-calm down.” Matthew gasped suddenly, throwing his head back into the wall.

“N-no, Matthew!” Connor cried out, rushing to Matthew’s side. Matthew threw his head back again.

“Shit, pull him back!” Hank cried, grabbing the android around the waist and pulling him forward. Connor and Richard did the same, getting him away from the wall. Hank wordlessly pulled Matthew against his chest, holding his head in an attempt to stop him throwing it back. He could feel thirium. 

“Matthew, listen to me.” Hank whispered as Matthew’s head jolted to the side. “It’s okay, we’re all okay, and Connor’s here and he’s worried for you and he doesn’t love you any less for anything, okay? We’re all gonna go home and patch each other up and watch the fucking Lion King, okay?” 

Matthew suddenly went limp in Hank’s arms. 

“Matthew?” Hank whispered, pulling him back. The android’s eyes were closed. Hank rubbed at the thirium on Matthew’s temple, revealing his LED to be grey. “Matthew…?”

“Hank, what’s happening?” Connor whispered, noting Hank’s expression. Hank glanced up at Connor. The kid looked ready to cry. “Why did he stop…?”

“Connor-” Gavin moved to intervene, but Connor pushed him away.

“Hank…?”

“Connor, your stress levels are at 97%.” Richard whispered.

“I-I don’t know what happened, Connor, I-I thought he was okay once we p-pulled him back from the wall…” Hank whispered, his eyes fixed on Matthew’s. “Fuck… Fuck!”

Connor fell to his knees.

“Shit, Connor!” Gavin dove to his side, grabbing him in a headlock. “You ain’t fucking self-destructing on me, you asshole! Richard, come grab him!”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Hank cried. “Something’s happening!” Hank lowered himself and Matthew to the ground, revealing Matthew’s now blue LED. “He’s just booted up again.” Gavin released Connor, letting the android go to his partner’s side. Matthew’s eyes flew open. 

“Connor?” Connor wasted no time throwing himself at the android, holding him close as though he was never going to let him go again. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, you scared me!” Connor cried, pulling away.

“I-I was scared that I would self-destruct, so I performed an emergency reboot. I am far calmer now.”

“I’m not!” Connor laughed, pressing his forehead to Matthew’s. “I was scared you were gone!”

“Fuck you, Matthew, I nearly had a fucking heart attack!” Hank cried, a smile on his face.

“I apologise, Mr Hank… And for getting thirium down your shirt.”

“Don’t apologise, kid, I’m just glad you’re alive.”

“Fuck, are you okay?” Gavin asked. “You scared the shit outta all of us.”

“I am better now. I am sorry for worrying you.”

“Whatever. I wasn’t worried.”

* * *

“Ow!” Gavin hissed. “Fuck you, Dick.” Richard smirked, pressing the damp towel against Gavin’s head wound again. “Ow! Fucking prick!”  


“There you go, all patched up.” Elijah Kamski sat back and admired the AP700 in front of him. “It’s left a little scar but it’s all fixed.

“A scar…?” Matthew whispered. “H-how little?”

“Here.” Kamski rummaged in his bag before pulling out a mirror. Matthew took one look at his reflection before looking away.

That wasn’t a little scar, that was a huge fucking scar, from his temple, down his face, to his chin. 

“C-can you get rid of it?”

“Sorry, I did my best… The only way to get rid of it is to completely replace your cranium.”

“Do it.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Gavin asked, crossing his arms as he looked down at Matthew. “Cuz, can I have a minute with him?”

“Sure, Gav.” Elijah smiled before getting out the way. Gavin sat next to Matthew.

“Nice scar.”

“I hate it.” Matthew whimpered. “I hate it and Connor will hate it and-”

“Hey, stop.” Gavin placed a hand over Matthew’s. Matthew sighed, looking over at Connor, who was wrapping bandages around Hank’s head. Hank muttered as Connor bandaged over his eyes, laughing at himself.

“Here, look.” Gavin forced a smile as he pulled his sleeve up, revealing multiple scars, some horizontal across his wrist, some scattered up and down his arm. Matthew’s eyes widened. “Scars ain’t a bad thing… They just… They’re proof that you survived something shitty.”

“Does… Richard-?”

“Richard fucking loves ‘em, I can’t stop him looking at ‘em.”  _ And kissing them.  _ Gavin smiled fondly. “He calls them my ‘battle scars’.”

“Yours are hidden.”

“Because I keep them hidden.” Gavin muttered. “I never really… Liked them… but it’s just damaged skin, isn’t it?”

“No. It is a story.” Matthew whispered. “It is your story and you do not want anyone else to read it.”

“I let Richard read it, and now you.” Gavin pulled his sleeve down. “Do you like me any less now that you know they’re there?”

“No.”

“Then why would Connor like you any less for yours?”

“Matthew?” Matthew and Gavin looked up to see Connor smiling at them. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll leave you to it.” Gavin pat Matthew’s back as he left to rejoin Richard, who was done patching himself with band-aids, and was now just sticking them all over him for the sake of it. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay…” Connor whispered, sitting down next to Matthew and leaning in to kiss him. Matthew pulled back. “Matthew…?”

“Why me, Connor?” Matthew asked. “There are hundreds of AP700 models out there, most of them with the same face as mine. You could choose any of them.”

“None of them are you. I-I don’t want them, I want you.” Connor whispered. “Matthew, what’s wrong?”

“Kamski said my face is scarred.” Matthew muttered.

“Then I shall add it to my list of things I love about you.” Connor smiled. “Hold out your hand.”

“Why?” Matthew did as he was told anyway, holding his hand out. Connor took it, their artificial skin disappearing at the touch, and initiated a transfer. Matthew gasped, pulling away. “Wh-what was that?”

“That was my list of things I love about you.” Connor blushed, moving his hand up to Matthew’s cheek.

“I-it is a long list…” Matthew whispered. 

“There’s a lot of things to love.” Connor gently pecked at Matthew’s lips. Matthew blushed, a soft smile forming.

* * *

“Hey, Richard…?” Gavin turned from the sight of Connor and Matthew.  


“Yes, Gavin?”

“I, um… I don’t think I’m gonna welcome death with open arms…” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, um… I think I… I might’a found one of those reasons to live?” Gavin winced. “Like… Maybe you guys… Make the world a bit less shitty…” Richard chuckled, taking Gavin’s hand in his.

“We love you too, Gavin.”


End file.
